Inception: The Big Under
Inception: The Big Under was an upcoming comic that was intended to serve as a sequel to the first Inception comic, The Cobol Job, and a prequel to the film. The script was written by Jordan Goldberg, who wrote the previous comic. The story focuses on the preparations to extract information from Saito and takes place right before the movie. On August 5, 2010, the filmmakers requested artists to submit their own versions of the comic to the #inception group on deviantART. Plot A Japanese punk attempts to outrace a rider in black. The punk is easily beaten as the Black Rider is greeted by a yakuza, who congratulates him for his win. The Black Rider is revealed to be Saito, who frequents dreamcades to challenge other dreamers to games for money. After waking up, Saito leaves with his entourage, unaware that he is being tailed by Tadashi, a Japanese teenager hired by Arthur to learn all of Saito's routines. Cobb, Arthur, and Nash prepare for their extraction of Saito. Arthur remarks that Saito is familiar with lucid dreaming, given how often he visits dreamcades. Cobb decides to use Saito's familiarity with the dreamshare to their advantage; Saito likely visits dreamcades as a means of dominance and command, so Cobb directs Arthur to construct a dream of a castle where Saito is king. When the point man protests that Nash is supposed to be their architect, Cobb reveals that the extraction will consist of two dream layers. Nash will be responsible for the dream one layer up from Arthur's, which will be a dream of a place that Saito will believe that he is conscious and awake. To this end, Cobb presents information that Saito is having an affair with Sonia, the wife of a high ranking Venezuelan government official. Cobb and Nash fly down to Venezuela to obtain the location of where Saito and Sonia have been holding their trysts. In Venezuela, Sonia goes to a priest for a confession regarding her affair with Saito. As fog blankets the area, Sonia's purse is stolen by Nash, who passes the purse off to Cobb, as Sonia pursues him. Cobb and Nash find a gun and a digital camera containing pictures of Sonia with Saito. After dumping the contents of the purse on the ground, Cobb pretends to have found Sonia's abandoned purse when she finally catches up. When she realizes the camera is missing, Cobb blackmails her into giving him the location of her love nest with Saito. Sonia relents and gives him the information, but shoots Cobb. Cobb wakes up from the dream; in actuality, the team had sedated Sonia when she was at a spa and extracted the information regarding Saito while she was dreaming. Having secured the location of Saito's love nest, Cobb and Nash break in so that Nash can memorize all the details of the apartment for their job and so they can set up the environment for the kick out of the dream within the dream. As Cobb warns Nash about how essential it is for Nash to have every detail right, Cobb receives a call from Arthur, who informs him that the police have approached Saito about Kaneda's disappearance and Saito will likely go into hiding. This will be their best opportunity to approach Saito. Nash assures Cobb that he has memorized everything in Saito's apartment. In Japan, Saito learns from his security that Kaneda is still missing and comments that "Kaneda-san has done his part." His security offers to escort Saito to work, but Saito refuses, insisting that he will take the train. When he boards a bullet train, Saito enters a private compartment where Tadashi is reading a comic and Nash is waiting. Behind Saito, Cobb and Arthur have arranged for the train attendant to drug Saito. While Arthur expresses concern that everything seems too easy and that they only have 30 minutes to complete the job, Cobb reminds him that Cobol Engineering will be after them. With Saito drugged, Arthur sets up the PASIV Device. He instructs Tadashi not to let anyone enter the compartment and when there is twenty seconds left on the timer, Tadashi is to put the headphones around Nash's ears and play "Non, Je ne regrette rien". Cobb makes one last comment about how the movement of the train will have an interesting effect on the dream before Tadashi pushes the trigger on the device as the bullet train leaves the station. External links *[http://inceptionmovie.warnerbros.com/deviantart/thebigunder.pdf Inception: The Big Under script] *[http://st.deviantart.net/news/inception/stills_and_script.zip Inception: The Big Under, stills and script] *#inceptionmovie group on deviantART ** The Big Under Contest References es:Inception: The Big Under Category:Comics